


Siempre te amaré

by hirusen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Catholic Guilt, Christian Reaper, Churches & Cathedrals, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Crisis of Faith, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Feeling of guilt, Forehead Kisses, Foreign Language, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Hugs, Language, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Omnic Crisis, Prayer, Protective!Reaper, Reaper Still Cares, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Spending Time Together, Spooning, Talking, Talon Is Family, Unexpected Visitor, Wearing Street Clothes, Widow's Brainwashing Is Failing, reconnecting, sharing food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: After all these years, Reaper's guilt finally gets to him and he tries to make amends.





	Siempre te amaré

**Author's Note:**

> My mind comes up with strange story ideas at 2 in the morning.

It's been years since he's be unable to sleep, tossing about like a load of laundry. Behind his lids he sees flashes of the men and woman he's killed, their screams of agony and pleads for their lives; the Omnics as they gun humans down without a moments hesitation--men, women, and children all caught in their fire. With a jolt he awoke, groaning loudly as the annoyance of being unable to sleep and the feeling of something else eating at him. With a sigh, he tossed the sheets off his half nude form (he wears pants to bed again after the 'incident' with Sombra) and quickly got dressed in uniform, slipping on his mask to hide his face as usual.

He walked down the hallways of the Talon facility, or at least the sector he, Widowmaker, and Sombra live in, and heard the soft noise of the TV in the commons. Sombra turned her head and smirked playfully at Reaper's appearance in the doorway. " _Hola, amigo._ Wanna join us?" "I am not your friend, Sombra." But he didn't say no. He was surprised to see Amelie with Sombra; she's normally cleaning her weapon or tuning her equipment. She glanced to where his eyes were thanks to the mask and nodded curtly, scooting to the right a little to make room for him on the sofa. It seems the other members of his unit couldn't sleep either and decided to watch a horribly cheesy horror movie from the 50's.

Gabriel was a little shocked, if he was honest with himself, by how calm he was just sitting between the two women; normally, he's only calm like this when he's alone or fighting in the set matches against Overwatch members (usually). He smiled under his mask when Sombra made a comment that got Widow to actually chuckle, amusement in her eyes shining only for a second, but that was still impressive. "--and even with this! It's like, hello, of course that was going to happen, I mean what was he--" "Sombra, _estar tranquilo y disfrutar de la película, querida._ " Sombra cut herself off mid-sentence at his words; he's never called her that before, and it greatly confused her. An idea popped into her head and she crawled closer to Reaper, unsure if her idea was right. Gabe was glad he wore his mask around them, it hid his warm smile as she came closer, lifting his arm up in a welcoming gesture, circling the limb around her shoulders as she nuzzled against his left side. He didn't need to glance at Widow to know that she had already gotten closer, feeling as she rested her head against his shoulder, her arms looping around his right arm.

"...This isn't like you, Gabriel." Reaper held in a groan, always hated that she knew his real name, but gently stroked his thumb against her shoulder. He didn't speak, but he also didn't in any way deny that he is acting strange; he doesn't even know why, but he wants to be close to humans at the moment, since there's no way in hell that he is one--not with his abilities and the things he's done, anyway. Having the only people he can trust at his back--for the moment--so close to him was comforting, and it was something he realizes now that he not only wanted, but needed. But why?

He shoved the thought away as the movie got to about the halfway point, noting that both Amelie and Sombra were a bit more relaxed, forming against his form a little more than before. He smiled once more and went on watching the film; at the end of it, he was kind of pinned as the two girls had fallen asleep, Widow against his arm and shoulder, Sombra half curled in his lap. He was still for an hour, having slipped his mask off once he knew they were both firmly asleep. He carefully removed the large blankets that rested on the back of the sofa and wrapped them around his teammates.  _Must have overworked themselves._  Which wasn't hard to believe given how dedicated they were to their work, but he knew they were normally much more careful about working themselves to this level of exhaustion. He turned to face Widowmaker as she stirred, releasing a breath when she slumped against the other side of the couch. Having been freed, Reaper tenderly wrapped the rest of the blanket around Sombra and carried her to her bedroom, squinting his eyes as various monitors and other screens lit up when he entered.

He thankfully knew enough about computers (at least for the more modern ones she was using) to lower the brightness of the screens so they wouldn't wake the young girl up. Walking over to her bed, he gently placed her on it and tucked the blanket a little tighter around the young girl's form. Making his way back to the common room, he picked up Widow like a bride in his arms, her head resting against his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. He knows that Widow sometimes has nightmares, which she explicitly hates experiencing, and tries to seek his company to calm her, but she never has the nerve to knock on his door so she ends up falling back asleep outside his door; Amelie knew, however, that Reaper would run to her aid should he hear her scream or make a loud enough noise.

Heading back to his bedroom, Gabriel carefully held the assassin in one arm as he tossed aside the sheets, setting her down on the mattress before slipping the blanket off her body and covering her slender body with his sheets. He smiled when she nuzzled his pillow, unconsciously picking up his scent. He then stripped out of his uniform, letting them pile in front of his dresser and put on clothes he hasn't worn in years, placing his mask on top of his dresser.  _I should write I note for Sombra_. In case she managed to get up before Widow did. He walked out of his room, leaving the door cracked, wrote the note, then snuck out of the facility.

* * *

Widow awoke with a little jump, glancing around the room she was in. It was when her eyes landed on a very familiar mask did she know where she was. Sitting up, she noticed that Reaper's uniform was on the floor, and understood what that meant. "Gabriel..." She hushed as she slipped out of his bed and picked up his large, engulfing cloak, holding it against her body as her eyes closed. She knew that something had been eating at him for sometime now, but he was never the type to talk about those kinds of things with others.

Slipping the huge piece of clothing on, she crawled back into his bed, covering herself with his fading warmth and smell, and felt some kind of pang in her heart when she thought about him. "...Be safe, Gabriel..."

* * *

He could bet you a twenty that someone was staring at him and win. He had been standing there for an hour, ignoring the passing eyes of the humans still roaming the streets; if he took one more step, he'd know if he was able to enter the building or not. Taking a breath, he took one step and after a moment released it, heading inside like anyone else would. Inside, he made his way down the aisles he passed the other pews and took up a space on the very front one, his eyes gazing at the stained-glass window before him. It was of an angel, poised to strike; whether in offense or in protection it up to the one viewing it. A long minute passed before someone joined him. "It as been a long time since I've last seen you here, Gabriel." Said man snapped his head to the right and let a warm grin crack his lips. " _Padre!_ It's been too long indeed." The Priest smiled and chuckled as they embraced.

"We thought you were dead, my Son." "...How did they take it?" "Your mother and grandmother didn't take it too well, as you can imagine." "And...my baby sister?" He was hoping to visit her after things had settled down. "She...passed away. There was a complication that occurred during one of her surgeries and..." He trailed off and locked his eyes onto where his were under the hood, "Know that she died peacefully." Reaper nodded his head, even though it fell a little with his shoulders. Only a few months after the Omnic Crisis was over did Gabriel receive the news that his baby sister had fallen ill; her immune system wasn't that great to begin with, but for her to have gotten that gravely ill so quickly didn't sit well with Reyes. He had only been able to talk to her over the phone, and he felt tears prick his eyes as he remembered the way she said her last goodbye.

"But, your survival may be a blessing. At least for your family; they'd be delighted to--" "No." He sharply interjected. "They can't know I'm alive, Father. I'm...not he man they knew..." His old friend placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort and reassure him. " _Mijo_ , I know that surviving the blast that destroyed the base 20 years ago must have been difficult, but--" "Father!" He barked, once more cutting the holy man off. He then slipped his hood off and let the Priest see his eyes, listening as he sucked in a breath, his eyes dilating from fear. The warm, melted chocolate eyes he once knew were gone, replaced by flaring crimson that contrasted the black of his eyes that had once been white. "I am not human anymore, Father. They wouldn't want me back; better to think I died than have become... **this**..." He slouched forward and they both hear a soft clinking of metal around his neck.

Reaching into his hoodie, Gabe felt his expression soften; they were dog tags that he and the others wore that were part of the Soldier Enhancement Project. SEP had been intense on a new level of the word, but the name stamped into the metal wasn't his; it was the name of someone he still cared for dearly, despite what had happened Switzerland. "... _Padre, hay alguien por quien me gustaría rezar_." "Who?" He held up the dog tags. "Him. He's...someone I was very close to, but now I don't know if he's alive or not." It's the truth, outside of when Jack appears for matches--either at his side or against him--he doesn't know where he is or if he's okay. The Priest smiled warmly to him. "Of course." Gabriel collapsed his hands together around the tags, his head resting against his hands. "O Father in Heaven, I beseech thee, offer Your armor to Jack Morrison, protect him from evil and shield his soul from harm. Guild him to safety and let him find peace in his dreams. Amen." "Amen." Gabe muttered, feeling something heavy in his mind finally lifting, but the guilt of those memories still lingered.

"Please, return here should you feel troubled,  _Mijo_. This is where I am, and I know God has placed me here to aid you, my Child." Gabriel nodded as he slipped the tags back on, letting them hang around his neck as a kind of safety net; it reassured him that Jack will be safe and that, one day, he'll know where he lives so he can ease his mind...and maybe his soul too. "Pray before you rest tonight. I will see you when God means us to meet again." "Thank you, Father." Gabriel stood, hugged his old friend once more, and headed out of the Church.

* * *

"Welcome home, Gabriel." He glanced toward the french accent, a little smile on his lips. "Hey. You sleep well?" Widow nodded, but he noticed the look in her eyes. Slipping off his hood, he joined her on his bed. "What's the matter?" "I should be asking you that." Ah. Gabe pulled her against his form, holding her softly. "That's worry and concern you're feeling, my dear. I...know that something's been bugging me, but will you trust me enough to let me handle it?" "...Only if you come to us when you can't handle it alone,  _camarade_." "I will. Promise." His eyes were wet and he couldn't tell if his tears were for her or if his guilt was getting to him again. "Come, you need sleep." "Give me a minute." Amelie faintly grinned as he left for his bathroom, splashing some cold water on his face in case some of those tears had slipped from his eyes.

She was stunned as he knelt before his bed, hands clasped in prayer. "Have mercy on me, O God, according to Your unfailing love; according to Your great compassion blot out my transgressions. Wash away all my iniquity and cleanse me from my sin. For I know my transgressions, and my sin is always before me. Against You, You only, have I sinned and done what is evil in Your sight, so that You are proved right when You speak and justified when You judge...Amen." Amelie didn't know what to say; she knew that Gabriel was Christian, but from what she remembers from their past conversations, that was a Sinner's prayer. "...Is this what's been eating at you?" "Partly. I'll come to you and Sombra if it becomes too much, I promise." Her long, slender fingers caressed his jaw, tilting his head up a little. "I'll hold you to that promise. Come, you need sleep." Chuckling softly, Reaper stripped out of his boots and hoodie, leaving his sweatpants on and climbed into his bed behind Widow. He curled his arm around her waist, pressing her body back against his, his other arm bent and tucked under his head. "Good night, Amelie." "...Good night, Gabriel." Reaper waited until she was just about to fall asleep to join her.

**Author's Note:**

> estar tranquilo y disfrutar de la película, querida. = be quiet and enjoy the movie, my dear.
> 
> Padre = Father
> 
> Mijo = Son
> 
> Padre, hay alguien por quien me gustaría rezar. = Father, there is someone I'd like to pray for.
> 
> camarade = comrade


End file.
